Naruto and the Rude Narrator
by lolzfufufu
Summary: Naruto at the age of six has found himself as the gamer with the rudest narrator he could have gotten (UP FOR ADOPTION, PM ME IF YOU WISH TO USE IT)
1. First impressions: A punch to the face

**Lolz: This is the first story I have published.**

 **Ever.**

 **So,** _ **be gentle.**_

' **And (without further ado) let's get this show on the road!' ,would be what I'd like to say but I have to do one thing first.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto**

"Who gave the six year old drugs?".

Our blond ( ***cough*less knuckleheaded** * **cough*** )hero had a perfectly reasonable motive for saying such things.

Aside from being legitimately suspicious of that being the case.

There was a big, blue window from what could be presumably a game in front of him, the text reading:

 **You have been chosen as the gamer!**

 **Your life is now a video game.**

 **insert fireworks**

…

 **What? You're not impressed? Tough crowd.**

 **No tutorial for you!**

"So rude…", Naruto deadpanned, "Especially with how I don't know what a gamer is."

Another box

 **No Tutorial**

"Fine then, be like that".

Getting up from his bed, he had realised what day it was.

October Tenth.

"Fuck this shit I'm out.".

Running over to a window and opening it, his heart sank when he saw a mob already in formation.

 **Quest**

 **Escape the Hate**

 **You know what to do.**

 **Reward(s)**

 **500xp, Increased standing with ?, Not getting a beating**

 **Bonus**

 **?, 300xp**

 **Faliure**

 **A Beating**

 **Accept/Decline**

"I'd be an idiot if I refused", Naruto stated as he looked at a plumbing pipe next to his window.

It looked sturdy enough.

 **Ding**

 **You gained the skill Observe from staring at a plumbing pipe like an idiot while a mob is outside your house!**

 **You gained a much needed point to INT from calculating a plan in your head.**

Other than an eye twitch, no response was given to the text as he carefully unlatched the window and stepped outside.

The biting cold of morning beat at him while he had run at the pipe and jumped onto it.

A tense moment as he sighed in relief due to it holding.

Until it fell apart.

On instinct he ran along it, the pipe breaking apart at each step. The mob soon noticed and gave pursuit, just as he got to the rooftops, the wind whistling in his ears masking the sound of another notification.

 **You have failed the bonus objective (Do not be noticed)**

He gasped for air on the roof of some poor civilian's home, glad he had avoided the beating.

 **Quest Complete**

 **Escape the hate**

 **You know what to do**

 **+500xp, Increased favour with Hiruzen Sarutobi.**

 **You levelled up from Level 1 (Sakura) to Level 2 (Dirt)!**

 **STR+1**

 **INT+1**

 **CHR+1**

 **WIS+1**

 **AGI+1**

 **MAG+1**

 **I'll give you a hint, say Help.**

"Help" Naruto said, unconvinced.

Then the world shattered.

Just joking.


	2. What The Gamer Is

**Lolz: Lolz is back.**

 **Back Again.**

 **Lolz is Back.**

 **Tell a Friend.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"So _that_ is what a gamer is".

 **The Gamer**

 **The Smart Explanation**

 **The Gamer is a poor sap that is stuck with a power that makes their life into (what other Universes call) a video game. Besides being any gamer's (note the lower case 'g') dream, it introduces a levelling system that allows you to grow exponentially in a short span of time by doing quests, training or fighting.**

 **It also introduces 'stats' that can be increased by spending 'stat points' which you gain every level or by training. These are your physical and mental capabilities expressed as numbers which (also) allow for large growths in your abilities that would normally be unachievable. Just watch out for old war hawks that notice your massive growth. Say (or think) 'stats' to open your stat page.**

 **(Side note) enemies (even biju) drop loot when defeated.**

 **The Naruto Explanation**

 **It lets you get good at life fast.**

Other than an eye twitch at the 'Naruto explanation' the page did help him out in understanding his 'power' so, just to check he thought 'Status'.

 **Status**

 **STR-6**

 **INT-3**

 **CHR-18**

 **AGI-7**

 **MAG-0**

"Why is my INT so low?!" Naruto fumed, all his efforts had gone to waste. He found out how to read the word 'Ramen' for *censored* sake!

Calming down, he noticed his MASSIVE CHR. "I'm going to say this on a gut-feeling but I think that isn't normal."

 **It's not**

"Then why is it like that?"

 **Because you have the Kyubi sealed inside you**

"Makes sense."

Now you must be wondering, "Why isn't he freaking out?". That is because of the one time he got beaten to unconsciousness by (you guessed it) Fangirls. He then met the demon in his gut and proceeded to hear Kyubi out. Every now and again, they play some poker and they're on good terms now.

"Time to get some training in!"

 **Lolz: Just a side note, I don't know how to do a training scene so if you could give some tips, that would be great.**

 **I don't want to make crappy scenes.**


	3. BIG BAD NEWS

' **Lolz': No, I'm not dead. But I have solemn news my readers, I am discontinue-**

 **Real Lolz barges in**

 **Lolz: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON MY COMPUTER?**

' **Lolz': I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!**

 **Lolz: DON'T MAKE ME GET THE BROOM**

' **Lolz': NOT THE BROOM ANYTHING BUT THE BROOM**

 **System announcement**

 **You have become the gamer by typing a Fanfict-**

 **Lolz: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU *censored* PIECE OF ******* THAT ATE ALL OF THE **********************

' **Lolz' fainted,** **System** **fainted.**

 **Lolz: I AM NOT DEAD but I have really shit news. The story will be put up for adoption because I have no more ideas for it. So PM me if you want to use it. I'm NOT quitting fanfiction and I'm making more stories but I guess you** _ **could**_ **get me to beta your story so…**

 **Ta-Ta**


End file.
